My New Life Has Began
by rainbowstarwishes
Summary: Everything change when Kidou, Endou and Gouenji were watching the sunset, till the mystery girl appeared! Seem like she holding a big secret that could bring Raimon new experience, that no one would ever expected that could ever happen to them! Especially Gouenji, who never thought he would be the main role of this huge chaos! Just what is the girl holding the secret inside of her?
1. The New Girl

Aki: **DISCLAIMER: Rainbow ****DOES NOT**** own Inazuma eleven or anything! She only owns OC! A message from Rainbow: Did you know that Sakuma wear a maid costume when he's alone?!**

**IF YOU LOVE JAPAN. YOU MUST READ THIS WEBSITE ABOUT USING JAPANESE LANGUAGE! PLEASE SPREAD AROUND!**

this is not japan . tumblr. com

**I WILL PUT THIS ON EVERY STORIES, EVERY CHAPTERS I MADE TILL PEOPLE FINALLY UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF USING JAPANESE LANGUAGE. AND SHOULD BE STOP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chiaki: The New Girl<strong>

It was late afternoon soon night-time. There are always a perfect place to see a beautiful, blazing sunset that make you speechless, even a small sight of the sunset. That place would be in Inazuma town of where you get to see a perfect view of amazing sunset would be called 'Steel Tower Plaza'. As well as a place where an 14 years old boy, who always goes there for training after school also his free time too. He had a brown hair with two small pointy at the edge would pointing up; two parts of his hair covered his both ears and brown eyes. The teenager hard-worker wore an orange headband as his trademark, blue also yellow track suit. Before he pushed the large, old-looking tire that was tied up the tree branch with beaten tough rope, he heard a sudden sound coming from the stairs.

"Hm... Knew you would be here" A voice appeared which made the brown hair boy turned around toward the stairs; saw two boys same age as him. Boy who spoke up first had a white hair all spiked up and brown eyes, while the other boy had brown hair tied into high ponytail wearing a goggle also blue cape with hood on attached around his neck. Three of them wore the same jersey.

"Gouenji! Kidou!" called the boy with headband, looking at them without paying attention that huge old tire heading back toward his way!

BANG!

He fainted causing the two boys to sighed, knowing that would happen to him.

"Sorry sorry" said the boy who have woken up from his fainted, smiling apologize.

"Endou, try to be careful" said Kidou, smiling.

"Hehehe" boy who just been knocked out now known as Endou was scratching behind his head. After few quick seconds, they all turned around toward the view of their home town been shine by the dazzling sunset that could easily make it beautiful, enjoying moment.

Step... Step... Step...

Melody voice heard coming from the stairs which made all the boys to turned around toward the stairs of where the voice is coming from. Instead checked it out to see who was singing the song, they just stood there listening to the beautiful singing voice that made them feel relax that could easily make them sleep straight away.

"Sound like girl's voice" stated Kidou, cautiously trying not go louder than the singing voice. Then they started to listen more to the song again, as trying to figure out who's the voice belong to.

At the end of the amazing song, it revealed a girl who was about the same age as them. She has baby pink hair with mid fringe and two parts at the front were curly also she tied her hair into high pigtail with big blue ribbon top of her head, shining blue eyes full of happiness. She wore pink and yellow stripes pattern shoulder top with 'love?' on it (instead 'o', its heart) in diagonal way, dark blue short, plain red elbow finger-less gloves and white boots that goes up to her knee with silver buttons at the top side. The girl instead walk off, she's smiled kindly at them with a little wave.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupted of something?" asked the girl politely, thinking what she should does at the moment after she asked the question.

"N-No! You aren't interrupted anything" answered Endou with smile.

"Oh I see... Umm what you guys doing here?" she asked the boys, seeing them just standing there doing nothing.

"Watching the sunset, wanna join in?" Endou pointed at the sunset with his index finger while he's looking at the girl.

"If that's ok with you"

"It's ok with us" This time, it was Gouenji who's answered her question.

Silence...

"So are you new to this town?" asked Endou, looking at the girl.

"Yeah, me and my family just moved today" the girl sighed at the end of her sentence looks like she bothered by moving around.

"What's your name?" asked Gouenji.

"Do you think its bit rude to ask woman before introduction yourself?" The pink hair girl giggled.

"Right... Sorry ..." Gouenji blushed at the cute giggle she made "I'm Gouenji Shuuya, nice to meet you" he introduction himself coolly with blush on his face.

"Endou Mamoru" Endou pointed at himself with thump, smiling.

"Kidou Yuuto" Kidou just simply smiled.

"So what's your name?" Gouenji asked her one more time but the response from the unknown girl suddenly giggled again, he didn't expect - making the boys confused, wonder why she's giggling again at his question?

"It's secret~" With a smirk behind her index finger. The girl turned to the stairs and said "I'm sorry, I need to go home" She looked over her shoulder and smiled. She smoothly walked away.

The boys heard noise coming from under them so they looked down and saw the same girl waving at them, smiling.

"Bye guys! Hope we can meet here again" The girls walked off hurriedly.

"Same!" shouted Endou, waving at her along with Kidou and Gouenji as they watched the girl ran off till it got out of their sight. So after few hours, the sky became dark without any bright up in the sky meaning time for them to go home. So they bid goodbye to each other and headed home straight away.

"_Who was that girl?_" These words kept repeating in his mind over again, as standing amazed to see brace and yet mystery girl just made Gouenji blushed as well as made him to think a GIRL! - Non-stop! Later on, the sky gone darker as it's time for everyone to go home; the guys quickly said their goodbye and headed home.

"Why I can't stop thinking about that cute girl?" Gouenji blushed when he said 'cute' which surprised him that he never call anyone cute well except his younger sister. That even made him more confused than before so he shook his head trying to stop thinking about that girl he just met before he headed home. However it didn't work, then he lastly decided to let it go smoothly and walked to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

At Raimon Junior High, classroom

The classroom was noisy as usual with students chatting; making noise and other stuff they could possible make sounds! For a while they stopped talking when they all heard bell rang meaning it's time everyone go back to their seat or class. Seeing the teacher came in at right time and started quickly wrote 'Igarashi Chiaki' on the black board large enough for everyone to see, which made every student thinking 'having new student?' or 'new teacher?'.

A girl stepped in, wearing same uniform as them but except she was wearing light yellow cardigan neatly button up; stopped when she standing next to the hand-made wooden teacher desk. Watching her new classmates showing confuse or in love. She opened her mouth and said:

"Hello, I'm Igarashi Chiaki, nice to meet you. Please call me Chiaki. Hope we can get along" Chiaki smiled; that almost made all boys in the classroom blushed after seeing the adorable smile that Chiaki have on her face before she bowed.

"Students, she came from far place and just moved here yesterday so please make her feel welcome" said the teacher and everyone nodded or made noise showing they said yes. Before the teacher have chance to continue his sentence, boy stood up with his hand up in the air suddenly.

"Does your father own the biggest company around the world?" asked the boy, wondering if it's true after hearing her family name.

"Yes, why?" Chiaki started to hope that they don't suddenly rushed to her and started to ask question about her family or the companies her family owns.

"Because I-" he wasn't able to finish sentence because the teacher stopped him so he sat down, mumbling about his teacher stopped him middle of his sentence annoyed look.

"Igarashi-san please sit over there, next to Gouenji Shuuya" the teacher told Chiaki before he looked at Gouenji "Gouenji-san, please raise your hand" Gouenji did what he been told. Chiaki started to walk over to her new seat and sat down, next to Gouenji without making any noise well except the admiring coming from the love-struck boys. The lesson began.

* * *

><p><strong>Break time!<strong>

After the bell stopped ringing, most of the students in that classroom quickly ran out of the classroom, which leave out couple of boys and girls who were crowding around Chiaki who was feeling uncomfortable at the moment.

"Do you have boyfriend?"

"Can I have your phone number?"

"Is it true that your dad will have companies in all countries in a week?!"

"He-" Before another boy asked question to Chiaki, Gouenji stepped in and took Chiaki away from them which made the group started to shout at Gouenji for dragging (helping) Chiaki out of the room suddenly, heading toward outside nearby the field.

"Thank you Gouenji-kun..." Chiaki finally caught her breath back, smiling at Gouenji "But why did you help me? I mean I could do it myself" she tilts her head, showing her curious.

"You look uncomfortable... And I know you can't do it yourself" Gouenji teased Chiaki.

"Hey!" Chiaki made angry face that Gouenji think it's cute. Suddenly Endou appeared in front them.

"Your name is Igarashi Chiaki!" Endou grinned.

"Yeah, surprised to see I transfer here?"

"Total surprised! Never thought you would go to this school"

"Yeah, though never thought I would end up same class as you"

"You knew we go to here?" Endou made confused look.

"I could tell by your uniform" Chiaki told them.

"I see" Endou sheepish smiled, as scratching behind of his head.

"You two met before?" A Girl appeared next to Endou. She's have dark green hair that reached to her neck all spends out with pink hair clip tied on her fringe also, curiously brown eyes. And wore white T-shirt neatly button up, green ribbon tied under her collar, grey plaid skirt, black knee socks and brown platform shoe.

"Yes"

"I'm Kino Aki, nice to meet you" Aki bowed down halfway "Its surprise that girl from famous company transfer here!"

"Really? I've been going to public since elementary" Chiaki smiled.

"Chi-chan!" They heard girl voice coming from the far end of the path "Come! Come!"

"Yes! Coming!" Chiaki looked at where the voice came from then looked back at the boys, smiling. "Bye guys" She ran over to the girl who called her name, leaving them behind.

* * *

><p>Two girls were walking on the path beside the football field, talking about stuff.<p>

"Really Haruka-chan!?" asked Chiaki, surprised just what she heard from other girl she was talking to.

"Yeah!" The girl known as Haruka had short purple hair barely reached her shoulder, with small piece of hair tied into side pony with an adorable bubble, two clips at the side of her hair and wore same uniform as her but except purple ribbon she was wearing in addition the cardigan. When they weren't paying any attention, voice appeared.

"Watch out!" yelled Endou that caught two girls' attention. They saw a fast ball clearly holding a powerful strength inside was heading toward Chiaki. So she quickly turned her body to the fast ball and kicked the ball that been sent back to the goal without Endou noticing the ball that just been shot to goal! Everyone was amazed by the speed also the power too! Chiaki stood up probably when the ball past the white line. After one wind been blow, suddenly Endou ran up to her out of no where!

"Awesome! Never knew you can kick ball like that!" Endou's eye started to shine, easily tell that he was very amazed after seeing Chiaki's kick, as well as the his other teammates and the managers too but not much as him.

"R-Really?" Chiaki moved her eyes to each side, feel quite uncomfortable being this close to someone whom she really don't know a lot.

"Yeah! Neh, do you want to join football club?" asked Endou.

"Sorry Endou-kun, the answer is no" answered Chiaki with apologist smile.

"Why?"

"I hate football" She smiled like she didn't care anything!

"What?!" shouted Endou, clearly shocked to hear this answer coming from her especially saying it so calm after did an amazing shoot!

"Sorry again" Chiaki give him one last apologize smile before leaving Endou behind who still shocked and ran back to Haruka who's been waiting for her. They left.

"Endou! What are you standing there?!" shouted one of Endou's team mates

"Oh, sorry" Endou looked back at Chiaki for bit and went back to his practice.

* * *

><p><span>Hallway<span>

"So what club are you going to join?" asked Haruka, Chiaki's best friend. They were looking at the board that have many poster of clubs that Raimon Junior School have so far.

"Maybe Choir" answered Chiaki, looking at the choir poster that have picture group of people with mouth open and notes were around them.

"You should! You are really good at singing" Haruka grabbed

"You think so?"

"Yep!" Haruka grinned, confident about answer she gives to Chiaki. Then they started walk off to somewhere.

"Hey, what do you think about the football club?" Chiaki suddenly stopped when she reached end of her sentence.

"Well Chi-chan, my opinion would be: really weird to say since they really obsessed with soccer well not much as Endou-kun. But they are hard-working people that's probably what I like the most" answered Haruka with shrug.

"Really?"

"Yes. Why did you ask?" asked Haruka, looking worried about her friend, Chiaki.

"No reason" answered Chiaki, smiling "You know you are weird"

"Hey!" Chiaki laughed, running away from angry Haruka who was chasing her in the hallway without knowing someone was watching them from the dark corner and suddenly disappeared.

* * *

><p><span>Near the riverbank<span>

School have already finish. Chiaki sighed, watching the big fluffy clouds flew by in the sky, lying down on the green grass, enjoying the moment near by the river bank.

"What should I do?" Chiaki asked herself, wondering what she should do to spend her days at junior school... Join club that related to music. She knew she would never join the soccer no matter how desperate they are she just can't.

Chiaki looked up and saw a ball heading toward her so quick like flash, she kicked the ball toward to the goal post and made... GOAL! The ball bounced off the net which made it sketch to almost to its limit then came back and fell down.

"_Was that on purpose?_" thought Chiaki, looking at the ball she's just kick.

"That was pretty good kicked" voice appeared which made Chiaki jumped before she looked around to see whose voice belongs to... Gouenji Shuuya! Chiaki wide her eyes that look like they gunner pop out at any moment!

"Gouenji-kun?!" Chiaki was surprised to see Gouenji standing there font of her - what's he doing here? Chiaki started to daydream about what could happen to her or both of them. After few minutes she came back to reality from fantasy "So it was you?" asked Chiaki, moving her head toward the field but her eyes were still looking at Gouenji. Gouenji nodded.

"Guessing the purpose was to see my shot... Just why?" she started to play around with her hand.

"Wondering why you hate football?" Gouenji walked to Chiaki slowly with serious look.

"Sorry Gouenji-kun, it's none of your business..." Chiaki turned around and walked off before Gouenji have chance to stop her from running. When Chiaki was out of his sight, Gouenji closed his eyes and sighed.

"It is my business..." muttered Gouenji "Why am I worried this much?!" He shook his head and started to head home.

* * *

><p>As week already been passed since Chiaki transferred here and she already got annoyed - why? Because certain football obsessed kept asking her to join the football club everyday on morning, break and lunch even at home time! And it's still going on. Right now Chiaki just putted on her indoor shoe while Endou waiting patiently for the answer from Chiaki.<p>

"Endou-kun" Chiaki slowly turned around, trying to put on friendly smile covering her angry that been hiding inside of her that almost about to bust out.

"Yes Igarashi?" asked Endou, holding a ball.

"You can call me Chiaki... When are you going to stop asking me to join your football club" asked Chiaki, closing the locker.

"Till you join in" Chiaki sighed, knowing that would never happen till she quickly thought a idea.

"How about match?" asked Chiaki.

"Huh?"

"If you able to block any of my 3 shots, you win" Chiaki showed three fingers up "But if I got 3 goal I win" Chiaki dropped the ball in front of her foot "I would join the football club if you win but for me you and including your team mates to stop asking to join your club, okay?"

"Yes!" answered Endou, agreeing the bet so they shook hands to show they both agree to the bet as well as do the prize too. "Let's do it on lunch!"

"Okay" They walked off to somewhere, couldn't wait to begin the bet at lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch time!<strong>

Outside, football field

Endou punched his palm of his hand, showing signs that he's ready and excited too! While his team mates including the management cheering for him to win this match! He was standing in-goal area

"Ready!" shouted Endou, his eyes was full of excited that got him to hyper up!

"This would be easy" smiled Handa, knowing Endou would win the bet though he's just underestimating Chiaki whose seem confident that she will win the bet.

"Here I go..." Chiaki started to kick the ball slowly which made everyone confused.

"Why is she doing it slow?" asked Aki, seeing Chiaki going slow instead of going normal speed that you would normally do. To everyone's surprised, Chiaki slowly started pick up the pace from slow to fast then to very speedy speed! Chiaki kicked the ball giving all strength she can give out.

Endou's eye widen up with surprised and made everyone gasped to see that powerful that ball held. It was so fast that you couldn't see with your naked eyes even Endou didn't have time held his hand up to grab the ball!

"I got one shot" Chiaki looked at the ball that just bounced out from touching the net.

"Not yet! Again!" Endou threw the ball at Chiaki and she caught it with her knee.

"Yes!" Chiaki kicked the ball high and kicked it again but this time is harder than her first shoot. And same again, Endou wasn't able to caught the ball so that leave him one last chance as well as last shot that will showed the result of the bet. Who will win the bet? Endou or Chiaki?

"This will be hard, Endou-kun" said Chiaki as kicking the ball higher, trying to get into the sky. Suddenly she started to click her fingers. Chiaki beaded down and quickly jumped as fire and wind mixing together surrounding her!

"No way... Is that her hissatsu?!" yelled a blue hair boy tied into ponytail had side fringe that covered his, surprised to see her using her hissatsu for this match as her last ball! Everyone was surprised as well without knowing that she's got her own hissatsu!

"That might powerful than any of our hissatsu!" shouted Kidou, shocked to see the power that Chiaki held inside of her.

"Super Boom!" yelled Chiaki as she kicked the ball very hand, when the ball mixed with fire and wind became light then made the ball turned complete blank that you couldn't see the ball at all! Followed by bright, shiny light gone narrow from the start and gone wider to the end. Will Endou catch this ball or not?


	2. The Result of the Bet

Rainbow: Hi hi~ Welcome back to another 'My new life has began'! Hope everyone enjoy their stay

Inazuma eleven characters: WE DIDN'T!

Rainbow: Why?

Someoka: You promise us that you would let us out of here! *pointed at Rainbow*

Rainbow: *in monotone* I didn't promise you anything

Inazuma eleven characters: Liar!

Aki: Now now, I'm pretty sure she does her promise, right?

Haruna: Yeah!

Rainbow: Right after the story finish

Kabeyama: How long is that?

Rainbow: Who knows?

Everyone: Ehhh?!

Haruna: Let's get the story

Chiaki: Yea, hurry please

Rainbow: Chiaki! You do the disclaimer!

Chiaki: Okay! **Disclaimer: Rainbow DOES NOT own Inazuma Eleven or anything! She's only own her ocs!**

Endou: Let's play soccer! Everyone!

Everyone except Usagi and Rainbow: YEAH!

* * *

><p><strong>Gouenji: The Result Of The Bet<strong>

As watching the ball heading toward the goal, Endou quickly goes held his foot on the ground then held his hand out, facing toward the ball then shouted:

"God hand!" A huge golden hand appeared like it came out from Endou's hand which made Chiaki surprised to see that right in front of her - she's amazed by it. Just made it before the ball goes past him, the ball was trying best to break through the huge hand while Endou was struggling to not let the ball goes through as the foots moving backward, making a steep hole. Suddenly God Hand broken into many small pieces so the ball took the chance to go past him and made... GOAL!

"No way..." Boy with blue hair tied into high ponytail also had side fringe that covered his right eye, wore a blue and yellow top, blue short, white knee socks and green soccer shoe were very shocked along with his other teammates to see that anyone's hissatsu were able to break 'God Hand' for the first time!

"Seem like I won the bet" Chiaki smiled, seeing the ball rolled over next to Endou's foot. Remembering the bet, they both agree on early the day.

"Wow..." Instead being sad, Endou were amazed by the ball was able to break his God Hand. He looked at his hand he used to block her shoot, still feel the power. So that's result of the bet! Chiaki won the bet.

"Bye" Chiaki picked up her bag then left them behind quietly. When Chiaki got out of their sight, Endou looked at his gloves to see how powerful that hissatsu shoot was. It was indeed powerful, you can see some marks on his gloves that were about to peel of his gloves, furthermore just seeing that made Endou amazed by it.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

At Raimon Junior High

Ever since that match, Endou have finally stopped asking Chiaki to join soccer team just like the prize from the bet they made. So that leaves Chiaki to have a peaceful morning without having any request from any member from soccer team... Well not really. Because 'someone' have suddenly took over Endou's role. And who is that person? Of course, it would be:

"What do you want Gouenji-kun?" Chiaki closed her locker before looking at Gouenji who were standing there in front of her, waiting.

"Igara-" Gouenji been interrupted by Chiaki before he could get into the main point.

"Please call me Chiaki" she told him, she fully turned around facing Gouenji.

"Chiaki, why do you hate soccer?" asked Gouenji, seriously.

"Because I find it waste of time" answered Chiaki.

"What made you think of that?"

"It's none of your business"

"It is my business" That made Chiaki's eyes widen almost like they gunner pop out at any time!

"Why do you care what I think about soccer?" Chiaki was very curious about it why Gouenji is suddenly worried about her hating soccer when they only just met!

"Because..." Gouenji started to feel heat coming up on his cheek, soon thinking about the reason why does he care about her hate soccer? Not after short while, Chiaki spoke up that woke him up from his deep thoughts.

"I better get going" Chiaki walked off, leaving Gouenji behind before he could have chance to call her back.

* * *

><p><span>Classroom<span>

As usual, everyone were too busy chatting with their friends talking about something without noticing that Haruka popped her head from the side of the door, looking around the room till she landed on Chiaki who were sitting down, so she quietly sneaked up behind Chiaki who's still didn't notice her in addition leaned her head down to her ear level.

"Neh what did you and Gouenji-san discuss about?" Haruka whispered to Chiaki's ear, making her jump of scare with small scream. She turned around and saw Haruka smiling at her like she's met her achievement.

"You scared me" Chiaki sighed.

"Sorry sorry" Haruka walked in front of her also sat down on the desk, looking at Chiaki "So what did you and Gou-san discuss about?" she asked again, smirking after seeing the tense going on between Chiaki and Gouenji this morning.

"He asks me why I hate soccer" Chiaki moved her gaze to the right, looking at the desk next to the window where Gouenji sit.

"Really?" Haruka pouted because Chiaki doesn't seem understand what she meant by that. But oh well she just let it go. Then she talked again.

"Really"

"I got feeling that he come back again"

"What made you think of that?" Chiaki moved her head upward with her eyes looking up too.

"Because l-o-v-e~" Haruka spelled out love, as she waving her index finger at letter she said it out with wink in the end.

"Love?" Chiaki raised one of her eyebrows, looking at Haruka wonder why she gets that idea from?

"Yeah~ I got feelings that he loves you" Haruka leaned closer to Chiaki's face.

"N-No! Impossible!" Seeing Chiaki blushing even more, waving her hands in front of her face then started to play around with her fingers, making Haruka giggled by just watching her action. Before Haruka teased Chiaki anymore, the bell rang meaning the teacher would enter in at any time so all the students quickly ran over to their seat and sat down patiently waiting for the teacher to enter in the classroom to start the lesson.

* * *

><p><span>Soccer Club<span>

"I really don't get why Chiaki hate soccer" Endou wondering why would Chiaki hate soccer? As he sat straight with his arm crossed. After seeing that amazing hissatsu shot by her yesterday.

"Same... Don't get how she's able to make hissatsu when she said she's hate soccer" comment tall boy with long purple with grayish hair that covered his eyes.

"Maybe something happened to her" suggest teenage boy with brown hair that reached to his neck, brown eyes also wore same uniform as them, then everyone started to think a what could happened to Chiaki? With all players thinking, made the 3 managements - blue short wavy hair girl with mid fringe parted into three stands also wore pink glasses top of her hand, light green top with sleeves rolled up to her elbow, whistle under her collar, with matching short, another girl who was standing next to her was, Aki wore an orange tracksuit just like her but she have trouser instead as well as the last girl have long orange wavy hair with her fringe parted into two and two strands of hair at the front also dark pink eyes. She have similar tracksuit as the green hair girl but the colour of her is pink were worried about them, seeing their face became sad.

"Let's not worried about it!" Endou clapped his hand, getting everyone attention.

"Endou..." whispered blue hair boy.

"We can always show her with our soccer" Endou grinned, trying to encourage everyone's spirit.

"Yeah!" Everyone looked at each other, smiling agreed with Endou. Now that they happy, the girls can stop worrying about them and one thing left to do is...

"Everyone! Let's all practice" Endou get head start, heading toward the soccer pitch followed by everyone else, quickly started to the game by kicking the ball to the air waiting for someone to catch it to make a goal! As everyone playing soccer been watched by managements.

"Show her with our soccer" Those words stuck inside Gouenji's head, just thinking the sentence have Gouenji an idea to get Chiaki love soccer once again. He quickly joins soccer and started playing with everyone. Right now hoping the plan will work!

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon<strong>

Outside

The school finish, almost all the students have already left the school heading back to their home except students who already join a club, must be doing their activity right now. As Chiaki and Haruka turned around the corner, they saw Gouenji standing there, holding a ball under his arm like he was waiting for them to appear from the corner. Just wind blow before he spoke up to break off the ice.

"Please play soccer with me?" asked Gouenji, clearly not giving up.

"When are you going to stop?" asked Chiaki.

"Till you have match with me"

"Fine" Chiaki sighed, finally giving up so they went to the soccer pitch to start the game.

"I go watch!" Haruka sat down the nearest bench to see perfect view of their match before dropping the bags on the bench next to her.

"This last one, right?" asked Chiaki, looking down at the ball with eyes full of sadness.

"Yeah" Gouenji nodded.

"Okay, let's do it" Chiaki used her foot to throw the ball into the air, then quickly kicked the ball to Gouenji very hard who also kicked it back but harder than hers. Then they kept passing the back and send repeatedly as the strength kept getting stronger each time they kicked it back.

"Why did you quit?!" asked Gouenji, kicking the ball the been pass from Chiaki

"Because soccer always bring sad memories" Chiaki kicked it harder, her voice was full of rage that can easily scared you to death.

"Soccer may bring sad memories but doesn't mean to give up!" argue back Gouenji.

"Soccer isn't fun at all... They only use to make their self as winner!"

"You are only seeing that without seeing behind of it!"

"I'm just wasted my time playing stupid soccer!"

"That's not true!"

"All lie!"

They kept doing it till both of them eventually tired out from kicking the ball back and send repeatedly; leaving the ball rolled till reached the middle of the field. Gouenji stood up probably after getting his breath back.

"Even me" said Gouenji stared straight into her eyes.

"Even you?" Chiaki was quite surprised to hear that from Gouenji.

"You were the one we played against before the semi-final" Gouenji finally remember where they first met.

"Yeah, we lost to you because I betray them" Chiaki moved gaze to looking down at the ground.

"It wasn't your fault!" argued back Gouenji.

"Stop lying! I know everyone thinks me as betrayer! Even I did join soccer; they wouldn't trust me at all! What's point playing soccer if no one wouldn't trust you!?" Chiaki argued back.

"We wouldn't!" shouted Gouenji "If you have reason, then we trust you"

"No, you just saying" Still doesn't believe him.

"I'm not! I care about you a lot! I worried that you wouldn't able to see the fun anymore you" just hearing those exactly words have broken Chiaki's hate soccer heart finally became love soccer heart!

"I join" Chiaki smiled at Gouenji, finally agreeing to join the club after the many invites she been asked to join in the club by the Endou, rejected. But now Gouenji was the one who can change her mind. Hearing that answer made the entire soccer team appeared, then quickly surrounded around Chiaki and Gouenji who were very surprised. Just before Endou held his hand out, Haruka popped up behind Chiaki, she wrapped around Chiaki's neck with her left arm with her right arm in the air.

"Me too~ But I wanna be the management~" Haruka told them happily with grin on her face.

"Sure!" replied Endou, smiling back accepting their request, which made Chiaki and Haruka to look at each other, smiling with eyes full of happiness.

"Yay!" Two girls suddenly started to jump up and down as holding hands happily, glad they would join same club!

"Welcome to the team,-" Endou's welcome greeting been interrupted by the girls.

"Please call me Chiaki" Chiaki told him.

"And only call me Haruka!" Haruka told him as well.

"Okay! Haruka and Chiaki, welcome to the team" Endou grinned and they smiled back, everyone cheering that they got new members joining in today! So everyone quickly surrounded around them, greeting them to the club happily.

* * *

><p>After short while, everyone ran to the soccer pitch to start playing soccer with lots of excitement holding inside of them couldn't wait to burst out just by playing soccer! As they played soccer, Gouenji saw Chiaki standing there, watching them having fun so he appeared standing next to Chiaki.<p>

"Maybe it doesn't have to be that way" Gouenji came in, watching his teammates playing soccer happily.

"Huh?" Chiaki looked at Gouenji, with confuse look.

"That could be another way to do it" Gouenji smiled when he saw Chiaki nodded, agreeing to the statement.

"Thank you Gouenji-kun for reminding me that soccer is fun" Chiaki smiled back.

"You're welcome... You know Endou did that same thing to me" Gouenji remembered the time where Endou never stopped trying to get him to play soccer once again and finally in the end he's convincing him to play once again. Just like what he did to Chiaki.

"I thought so" Chiaki giggled "Endou-kun is sure soccer freak"

"Yeah, he's soccer freak"

"Hey! Are you going to join in or not?!" shouted Endou, waving his hands to them making them to join in the game. Gouenji nodded then went ahead to join in the game with the others.

"_Wonder how long it will take Father to notice?_" thought Chiaki, smiling as she opened her eyes and ran up to them to join in the game!

Off they go, playing the soccer once again but this time with Chiaki back loving soccer and Haruka as newest manager sat down on the bench with other managements who were watching the practice match, seeing them enjoying their time playing soccer together.

* * *

><p>"Neh who are we facing against for our next match?" asked Chiaki, standing next to Gouenji.<p>

"It's Kirkoart" answered Gouenji, he moved his head to Chiaki then noticed she was complete shock and sad?

"What's wrong?" asked Endou, looking worried.

"T-That's my old school the one I betrayed" answered Chiaki, clenched her fist trying not letting the past goes over her once again.

Everyone became complete shocked, hearing that news from Chiaki - never expected to hear that kind of news. Oh no! Chiaki going to have to face her old teammates in their next match! What will happened between her and old soccer team?

* * *

><p>Haruka: Oh oh oh~ Gou-kun and Chi-chan finally together *smirked*<p>

Chiaki and Gouenji: *blushed*

Kazemaru: Never knew Gouenji is smooth talker

Someoka: Yeah, surprised

Rainbow: True true

Aki: Especially when talking to Chiaki-chan

Haruna: Yeah

Rainbow: Bye bye! Hope sees you next time!


	3. Nightmare Ruler Came In!

Usagi: Huh? I came in now

Haruka: Yahoo~ Usa-chan finally came in! You must be very happy to hear that news, right?!

Usagi: Why would I? Don't want to be surrounded of idiots

Boys: Hey!

Rainbow: So quick~

Kidou: Yeah, but again that's Nakamoto for you

Aki: Oh well! At least we got together again

Haruna: Yeah! We can be together!

Chiaki: It's fun to have everyone *smiled*

Gouenji: We finally have the last member

Endou: Yeah! It's better that's way *smiled*

Rainbow: Endou! Please do the disclaimer!

Endou: Okay! **Disclaimer: Rainbow DOES NOT own Inazuma Eleven characters or anything else! She only owns her OCs.**

Rainbow: Surprised, he didn't say it...

Usagi: Yeah, maybe he's fina-

Aki: Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Usagi: Nightmare Ruler Came In!<strong>

With new member, Igarashi Chiaki have finally joined Raimon Soccer club! Thanks to Gouenji who was able to change her mind about soccer. So right now the Raimon is practicing as always, in their soccer pitch. A tall boy with large, puffy orange afro that covered his eyes, reached to his bright orange nose, wearing his soccer uniform has accidentally kicked the ball over range of Endou to able catch the ball with his hands.

"Sorry!" apologized the orange afro boy, watching the ball goes over to the bridge.

"It's okay Shishido!" Before Endou goes fetch the ball, it suddenly been stopped by something as if been caught by something, or should I say someone?

"Who kicked this ball?" Girl voice appeared caused everyone turned toward the voice came out, and show teenage girl who had long black high ponytail and purple ribbon hair clip tied her side fringe that you can easily see her fierce violet eyes, jumped down from the bridge and landed it perfectly which amazed the team! She wore plain white shirt with yellow buttons at the bottom of her short under grey vest untied that only past her chest, red loose tie with golden chains, clips and colourful badges, grey fingerless gloves with three cool badges and chain connect to all badges hanging out. Also wear a matching short, black knee socks and black boot with checker purple pattern on it. She stood up probably with holding the soccer ball, that been kicked under her arm while looking at them with her fierce, fear and frighten glare, that make you goes under your bed and whisper 'it just dream' repeatedly.

"Usa-chan/Usagi-chan!" shouted Chiaki and Haruka unison happily.

"Usagi? Usa?" asked everyone unison, confused after hearing the names wondering who's the person they just called out, watching Chiaki and Haruka quickly ran toward mystery girl.

"Guys, what you are doing here?" asked Usagi who's now known, placing the ball under her arm.

"We joined this team" answered Chiaki, smiling.

"Really?!" Usagi was shock to hear Chiaki's answer, never expected them to join this soccer team!

"Yeah" Haruka nodded as her answer "surprise, huh?~" she grinned.

"Umm who's she?" asked Endou, appeared next to Chiaki after hearing their conversation, whose have been wondering who's 'Usagi'? Just right after when Chiaki and Haruka called her name out loud - made everyone curious about it.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. She's..." Chiaki looked at Usagi.

"I'm Nakamoto Usagi" Usagi introduction herself to the Raimon team, as finishing her sentence.

"Known as nightmare ruler from Kirkoart" Kidou smirked, made everyone shocked.

"Our next opponent" said Kurimatsu, looking nervous and scared too - now those knew what member of their opponent is like as well as their strength.

"Now answer me who kicked this ball?" Usagi held the ball up, feel the thump popped on her forehead.

"M-Me! Sorry" Shishido stepped forward then bowed down as apologized in front of Usagi.

"Be careful, next time" Usagi threw the ball to Shishido who were able to catch but fell down due to much of force.

"Y-Yes!" Shishido quickly ran backward, standing behind one of his teammate.

"Don't be too harsh on him Usagi-chan" said Chiaki.

"Whatever..." Usagi looked away.

"Anyway what are you doing here?" asked Haruka, looking quite exciting appeared behind Chiaki.

"Wandering around the town, that's all" answered Usagi, crossing her arm. Then Endou suddenly appeared in, holding soccer ball on his hand as standing in front of Usagi, between Chiaki and Haruka.

"Neh neh! Want to play soccer?" asked Endou, eagerly to see her soccer.

"Sure, I've got times" Usagi shrugged.

Hearing that, Endou became very more exciting than before.

"I can't wait to see your soccer!"

"First time I see Soccer Idiot" comment Usagi.

Silence moment happened...

"Soccer Idiot?" questioned Endou.

"Neh"

"Hm?"

"Just how stupid are you?"

"Hey!" shouted Endou.

* * *

><p>"Is he for real?" Usagi looked at Chiaki, pointing at Endou with her index finger, just seeing him being over-excited about this match.<p>

"Umm..." Chiaki gave small smile.

"Hey!" shouted Endou with annoy look again.

"Hey Chi, want to shoot together?" asked Usagi.

"Sure! We haven't done it for while" answered Chiaki.

"Let's do it" Started off with Usagi kicking the ball high to the sky, as Chiaki ran forward heading toward the ball with Usagi running behind her, as the ball slowly coming down to the ground.

"They are in perfect sync even they haven't played together for ages" commented Kidou quite amaze, watching them going into the centre as the ball falling down toward them.

"Fantasy crystal!" Both Usagi and Chiaki quickly kicked the ball at the same time! It turned into crystal, with lots of crystal appeared out of nowhere surrounding, goes attached to the ball into form a large crystal, already heading toward Endou.

"Wow!" Endou was amaze, seeing that hissatsu, which got him to pump up even more! Before he quickly called his hissatsu, a suddenly shout appeared.

"Nakamoto!" shouted male voice that just suddenly appeared.

"Great..." Usagi face palmed, knowing who that voice belongs to. Everyone turned around where the voice came from, and they saw red-headed boy wearing yellow tracksuit with standing next to girl with green hair tied into side wave pony wearing a dark blue jacket above her white dress with simple flower pattern. Both of them looked around the soccer pitch, staring all the members of the Raimon (their opponent). Then they stared back at Usagi, who was staring at them too but mainly at the angry boy, who was about to burst out.

"What did I told you about visiting traitor!?" asked the boy, angrily.

"Ross! You can't order me around!" Usagi barked back.

"Don't get why you would forgive her?!" he barked back as well.

"She's my best friend! Knowing she's has reason why she did that!"

"Like what?!"

"You..." Before Usagi could punch her teammate, Chiaki and Haruka came in and quickly held Usagi back by grabbing both of her arms.

"Calm down Usa-chan~" Haruka tried to calm Usagi down.

"But-" Before Usagi could finish her sentence Chiaki interrupted her.

"There is no need to use violence" Chiaki told her, trying to calm her down.

"Like you did to us? Just to destroy us disgusting traitor" insulted Ross, with smirk on his face.

"You have no right to call her that" Gouenji stepped in, looking quite angry.

"Just who are you? Her boyfriend" snorted Ross.

Gouenji blushed at it but he quickly removed the blush through Haruka have already capture that blush with her phone without anyone noticing her except Usagi, Chiaki and Kidou of course. Ross looked at his appearance; quickly recognise who he is so he quickly spoke up.

"How about this?" Ross pointed at Gouenji with his index finger "Have a match to see who is the best out of us two" declaring a challenge to Gouenji.

"Fine" Gouenji accept the challenge.

"Mei held this" Ross threw his jacket toward Mei, as walking to the centre of the pitch to start off the match. Gouenji had done the same thing as him.

"First one to score 3 goals win the match" Gouenji nodded, telling he agreed to the rule so they now fully ready to start the match.

"W-Wait!" Mei caught his jacket successful; however she failed to stop Ross. She looked at Usagi, hoping she would stop them but she just stood there, sigh which made her to be worried also feel helpless too. So she have to watch them, battling out.

"Go!"

"Do your best!"

Whistle blown by Aki, Ross started off first heading toward Gouenji, with ball kept going back to his foot as Ross dribbling the ball, then Gouenji quickly ran toward him and stopped him from him dribbling by blocking every turn Ross tried goes to, which unfortunately for Ross kept trying to escape from him, he was too fast for him. Till Ross saw opening so he took the chance which caught Gouenji off-guard, Ross scored a goal! - It got tenser. The Raimon was obliviously not happy about it but they still cheering for their team mate, they did it again. At the moment Aki blew her whistle again, Gouenji dribbled the ball trying to pass Ross but he blocked him every move he make, instead doing right and left Gouenji kicked the ball under Ross which made to go confuse for second - success, the chance Gouenji took. Gouenji scored a goal which makes tie so far- Raimon cheered loudly.

"This will take long time" Usagi sighed.

"Yeah..." Chiaki agreed, watching them battle each other, through there was one thing that been on her mind for awhile was: Why Gouenji agrees the challenge? He doesn't need to do that, but why?

* * *

><p>The match is still going on with score of 2-2, seeing Gouenji and Ross crashing into each other as trying to score a goal by dodging them however they kept blocking each other, with their teammates watching them clashing into each other, as trying to win the match who kept cheering - not everyone were cheering their team mates, instead cheering, one of them is worried.<p>

"Nakamoto-san, we need to stop them" said Mei, quite worried that one of them might injure themselves, also that one of them have to quit since they broke the rule - no one would like that at all, in fact would cause more trouble than this! As watching the two players kept stealing the ball from each other.

"Fine fine" Usagi stepped in the match without any care what everyone think (insane she is! what's most of people must be thinking at the same thing), just when the ball been met by their foot it's right time for Usagi to kick the ball out of the way up the sky

"Oi! Who do you think you are?!" asked Ross angrily, glaring at Usagi who just stopped the match.

"Shut up" Usagi punched Ross so hard that he actually fainted!

"She made him fainted" everyone were scared except Chiaki and Haruka, whose complete used to it, seeing that powerful punch made them shiver of fear.

"Let's go Mei" Usagi walked past Mei, as dragging the fainted Ross.

"Yes" Mei started to follow Usagi.

Raimon watched Usagi dragging fainted Ross with Mei walking beside her of to somewhere silently, looking quite scared.

"Bye guys" Usagi gave Chiaki a small wave, as heading back to her team without looking back at Chiaki.

"Bye Usa/Usagi-chan!" Chiaki and Haruka waved back to Usagi till they are out of their sight, Kazemaru was the first one to speak after the small pause.

"How are you okay with her?! Have you seen the punch?" asked Kazemaru, surprised.

"Because she's kind that's why" answer Chiaki.

"Kind? I don't see it"

"You could say that. But when you get know about her you will see she's kind person"

"Yeah~ I could totally see it" Haruka agreed.

"You always say that" said Someoka.

"But it's true~" Haruka giggled.

So after meeting the angry captain, polite manager and the rebel ace striker of their opponent, the day before the match begin guessing things will get feistier than what they thought it would be. As well as they know little more about her past back in her old soccer team - what's exactly happened on that match?

* * *

><p>Usagi: Already?<p>

Kidou: Not quite, there are his next chapter

Usagi: Great more idiots be with

Domon: You should really stop Nakamoto

Aki: At least, not lot happened today, right?

Natsumi: Guess you would expect from Endou-kun idiot

Endou: I'm not idiot!

Haruka: Liar

Endou: Shut up! Why do you always pick on me?!

Rainbow: Bye bye everyone!


	4. The Feel of Betray

Kazemaru: Disclaimer:** Rainbow ****DOES NOT**** own Inazuma Eleven or anything. She's only own her OCs!**

**IF YOU LOVE JAPAN. YOU MUST READ THIS WEBSITE ABOUT USING JAPANESE LANGUAGE! PLEASE SPREAD AROUND!**

this is not japan . tumblr. com

**I WILL PUT THIS ON EVERY STORIES, EVERY CHAPTERS I MADE TILL PEOPLE FINALLY UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF USING JAPANESE LANGUAGE. AND SHOULD BE STOP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ross: The Feel of Betray<strong>

Just as the Raimon team got off the train, loud noise came in from the other side of the area.

"Huh?" Endou turned around to see what's making those noise, which turned out it was their opponent (or known as Chiaki's ex-team), Kirikater Junior High. Watching the terrifying demon dragging Ross who have his mouth blabbing, by the collar of his jacket, heading toward the stadium of where they will battle inside.

"Just shut up already!" shouted Usagi angrily, you can clearly see she's annoyed by the thumping that will soon burst out from her forehead.

"No!" retorted Ross stubbornly, wouldn't listen to her so what Usagi did was: gripped firmly on his collar while her other arm coming, heading to his head. In result, he fainted; Usagi only do was dragging him over to the stadium along with her team without having him complaining.

"Again" muttered Someoka, frighten covered the face by a little.

"I feel sorry for him" commented Domon, frighten of her unbelievable strength.

"Same here" everyone agreed unison except the new members.

"I find it funny" Haruka grinned, seem very satisfied with her answer.

"Funny?" Natsumi raised one of her eyebrow, wondering why she think it's funny.

"Yeah!" Haruka nodded.

"Let's go!" shouted Endou, strolling inside the stadium with everyone following him, as start preparing for the match that will soon start...

* * *

><p>As the both teams are getting change to get ready for their match that will soon happen in less than 20 minutes, three girls met up at middle of the hallway.<p>

"Hi hi Usa-chan~" greeted Haruka, skipping toward Usagi along with Chiaki.

"Yo guys" Usagi greeted back with small nod.

"It's been awhile since we last fought each other" said Chiaki.

"Yeah" Usagi nodded, agreeing with her.

"This will be fun to watch" Haruka giggled, clearly hyped up for the match. They started to have conversion about bit of the match as well as themselves.

"So no holding back" Chiaki told her.

"Same to you" Usagi repeated back to her coolly.

After their goodbye, they went back to their team without looking back with knowing that this match will be surely enchanting match to watch.

* * *

><p>"Got it!" Haruna busted out, before pressing the last button her laptop; everyone hurriedly glanced at her. She started to read out the information from her laptop through her adorable pink glasses.<p>

"Nakamoto Usagi, their ace striker who is named as the 'Nightmare Ruler' who does not allow anyone to touch the ball due to her horror glaring." Scrolled down; skipping the information till something caught her eyes "She play all the position."

"All? Even goalkeeper?" questioned Aki, very surprised after hearing she played all positions.

"Yes" Haruna confirmed the information with mere nod.

"For real?!" Handa was also surprised with hint of fear.

"It's my first time to hear someone play all positions" commented Aki.

"Yeah, it's not something you would hear often" stated Kazemaru.

"True" agreed Handa.

"Huh? It says that another hisstance have been made never been seen" Another information caught her curious eyes,

"New hisstance?" Haruka popped up, curiously.

"A powerful hisstance that can easily break down all the players to the ground and make a simple goal that no one have once able to stop this hisstance, it's called One Shot Life by Ako, team captain" Haruna read out the passage.

"We have to watch mostly on Nakamoto and Ako" Kidou warned everyone.

"Yeah" Kazemaru started take cautious of those strong players Kidou mentioned.

"So interesting! Everyone, let's win!" Endou encouraged everyone with his best smile; fist pumped in the air.

The team cheered in unison, encouraging themselves to win this match no matter what. Once all players have once finished changed into their football uniform, they all charged out into the field.

* * *

><p><span>Football pitch<span>

"Here Some-kun" Haruka gave the water bottle to Someoka, who have just completed his scratches.

"You still calling me that" Someoka gladly took the water bottle from Haruka.

"Of course!" Haruka tilted her head, giving teeth smile to Someoka.

"Some-kun?" Kazemaru overheard the conversation.

"Yeah, it's his nickname" Haruka explained "remove the second kanji then add -kun or -chan".

"It's first kanji of his name" said Kazemaru.

"That's right~" Giggle came out from her mouth.

"Where did you get that idea from?" asked Natsumi.

"I thought it would be cute Nat-chan" answered Haruka, waving her index finger.

"Please don't call me Nat-chan" Natsumi blushed, turning around with arm crossed stubbornly.

"You embarrassed~" Haruka teased Natsumi further playfully.

"I-I'm not" denied Natsumi as the blush started to form more red than before; caused Haruka giggled at her red face. As Haruka turned around, she noticed her best friend wasn't in her sight; went inside the stadium which didn't go unnoticed by Gouenji; he followed her secretly.

"I know you can do it" Gouenji heard Haruka's voice, listening to her trying to courage someone.

"No, that's wrong. I can't do it especially what I have done to them. To my own team mates" Chiaki stared at the ground, feeling hopeless.

"Chi-chan..." Haruka was worried, can't think any words that could change her mind.

"Chiaki, what exactly happened between you and them?" Gouenji surprisingly appeared, which caused two girls to flinched by his sudden appearance.

"I made my team lose" Chiaki gave him the answer.

"No! You didn't!" protested Haruka strongly.

"I betray my team" Chiaki admitted.

"What?" Gouenji was totally unexpected to hear that answer especially from Chiaki.

"I made my team to lose on purpose" answered Chiaki honestly. Gouenji was honestly overwhelm by her surprising comment. "I've been threatened by a man" Chiaki continued her answer, feeling uncomfortable. Clearly remembered the day of where everything happened...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_It happened year ago, on the semi-final match day. The match before them goes to the final round that can lead them to be the best in Japan that will soon lead them to be best one in the world._

_Nakamoto Usagi, the captain of the Kirikater as well as the ace striker with many terrifying nicknames that brought many enemies to escaped before they have chance to step into the stadium._

_"Want Ai and Naegi have the players to be going to side. You two follow me when 14 goes out to stop " commanded Usagi._

_"Yes!" replied the four football players unison._

_"When he comes toward, use back pass. All defender make you got each other back or else we wouldn't able to win the match" ordered Usagi, giving them clearly instruction._

_The call shouted out, telling the both team to moved on the field to start the match. The match was merely one-sided to Kirikater due to Usagi's orders that players have obeyed that leaded them with 3 points in the lead._

_"We are going to win for sure!" cheered Haruka, encouraging her team mates. As everyone were too busy talking each other as well as listening to Usagi's next order that could lead them to winning this match, Chiaki walked into the stadium to wash off her face to cool her face down for a bit. Just the moment, she stepped out of the toilet. A man appeared._

_"Igarashi Chiaki, correct?" questioned the mystery man._

_"Hn" Chiaki nodded cautiously, wondering what does the man want from her._

_"I'll get to the point. Lose the match" the unknown man blurted out._

_"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that" A quick response from Chiaki calmly yet in angry tone._

_"You know what we mean. Your secret"_

_"I'm sorry, you have no business with this or me so please stay out of this" Chiaki strolled past him, heading to the exit._

_"Actually I do. I am one of his bodyguard so expected that I would be involve of this" The comment from the mystery man made Chiaki stopped on the spot, not looking back._

_"Even so, I'm still"_

_"You must know the power he have, do you?"_

_"You wouldn't dare"_

_"Yes, we would. We will do anything to stop you interfering our work" A smirked crept onto his face. "Unless you would like world with your football and precise friends of your" Chiaki flinched by his threat. With one heel,_

_"Fine! As long you keep football up and leave them alone"_

_With the deal sealed, Chiaki headed out of the stadium then straight into the field as knowing everyone would be moving to the field already. Soon the whistle blown for the second half, the match was already in chaos. Her team mates were horrified of the sight they saw: ball kept being snatched by Chiaki; own goal kept being scored as well as the win have been swapped and stayed like to the end. After all the chaos ended, only one thing that was left behind was..._

**_Betray_**

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>After hearing the tragic and yet shocking past, everything became silence that no one couldn't say a word about the past been told out with the thick wall surrounding them.<p>

"Let's go, they must be waiting for us" Chiaki started to walk off first followed by Haruka.

"Wait!" Swiftly, Gouenji grabbed Chiaki's wrist firmly, staring into her eyes. "You can't leave it like this! I'm sure they will understand it if you told them!"

"It's too late already. It happened the past, you can't change the past no matter what you do... After all I deserve that"

"It's not too late!"

Chiaki were shocked to hear Gouenji's sudden shout, making her eyes widen as staring at his serious face.

"True, it may happened in the past but you still have chance to change the present or future! You don't deserve any of this at all! You were only doing this for football and your friends! Do you trust your team mates?!"

For few seconds, they heard shout from Aki, telling them it's time to go so they hurriedly went back to their team into the field to their positions.

* * *

><p>"Oh no! Kurimatsu snatched the ball from Hajime!" Commentator reporting the move they have made.<p>

"Igarashi!" Kurimatsu passed the ball toward Chiaki in midway. Then Chiaki passed the ball to Gouenji who was near to her.

Gouenji caught the ball smoothly but in split second Usagi came in, sliding down like going on roller coaster snatching the ball out of his left leg, making the ball to flew to somewhere else.

"That's Nakamoto's terrifying slide attack! She caught the ball from Gouenji!"

In a flash Usagi stood up with ball in safe place in her foot, hastily dribbling toward the defense line as dodging her foes' attack. She narrowed her eyes, attentively watching a certain game maker (her mind full of all possibilities of his strategic outcome) without Kidou knowing her plan. The moment Kidou made his move, Usagi went ahead of him surprising him.

"Your plan fails" uttered Usagi monotone.

"What?" Kidou bewilder by her unforeseen action that he have not predicted this far.

"I already have your plan in my head" Usagi dashed through Kidou, heading to the goalkeeper, Endou who is already enthusiastic.

"Bring it!" Endou clapped his hand. Have the hands spread around guarding the goalpost as showing determiner in his eyes that he doesn't want Usagi score a goal. Usagi took his words. She placed her right leg at very high angle then added lots of strength into her foot that's transferred into the ball who went at full speed like a rocket setting off to space to Endou. When Endou had his fist ready to use his hisstance-

The ball was already in the goal.

"Goal!" yelled commander along with audience's cheers. "There it is! The way beyond strength!" The crowd went wild, overwhelmed by her unbelievable strength that isn't something to be left out of their memory.

"Didn't get chance to say it" muttered Endou, staring at Usagi who was running back to her position silently.

The whistle continued the match by the refer. Starting with a red hair boy dribbling the ball in the middle almost reaching the half point of the field, but it have been snatched by a small boy with long brown hair tied into ponytail.

"Someoka!" the tiny boy kicked the ball the flew into Someoka's foot, who was already at near penalty area.

"Dragon Crash!" Someoka forced lots of energy into the ball as creating the ball transformed into a roaring blue dragon that went straight through the struggling goalkeeper.

"Yay!" Haruna cheered for her team mate.

"Good job for Pinky!" shouted Haruka with mischievous hidden in her message; made Someoka to feel thump on his forehead full of annoyance, clearly know that she insulted him - desperate to kill her.

Fore, the ball goes back to middle for another kick off, refer have already blown his whistle which means that the first half have ended; everyone went back to their own bench for a rest. The result of the first half is 1-1.

* * *

><p><strong>First half over<strong>

"It's harder than I thought it would be" putting Kidou into deep thought; remembered the times of where Usagi was able to snatched their ball in a split second, ruining their plan - basically everything. The players were sitting down on the rough ground as making semi circle; listening to Kidou's thought about the first half of the match - more specifically, about Nightmare Ruler, Nakamoto Usagi.

"She's easily predict every moves we make" Kurimatsu added negative point to it.

"It's like she can tell our moves before it happened" Handa joined in, showing hopeless in his tone.

"She isn't someone you should underestimate" Chiaki stated the oblivious.

"Yeah, that's for sure. She's what you call Nightmare Ruler~" said Haruka, slight giggling over her comment.

"I remember I once went against them" Gouenji recalling back to his past memories about his football match he once went against this team.

"This might be a big problem" stated Kidou bluntly; everyone got into their serious mood with their mind set - have merely the idea of what they would need to do.

* * *

><p>Once again, Usagi have the ball with her dribbling down the field matching toward Endou.<p>

"Not going to happen!" Endou firmly stood his foot to the ground, getting the position ready as waiting for Usagi's shoot to come in. Before Usagi passed the defense line, she noticed her team mate was free, running to the goal by the side; she instantly passed the ball toward her (to caught guard her rivals). Greened hair girl caught the ball however Domon came in.

"Not letting you scores" Domon slided in, letting the ball goes out of her foot to outside the line, making a fool.

"Crap!" the girl cursed herself for letting his opponent take his ball. Just before the throw, the coach of Kirikater made announcement; caused everyone to looked at coach of Kirikater.

"Nakamoto swapped with Ako!" informed Commentator, shouting at the microphone he's holding on.

"What are they thinking?" questioned Kidou, watching Usagi sitting back to the bench, replaced with Ako who went into the field taking her place.

* * *

><p>The match continued with the whistle begin it. Seeing that Handa have the ball, dribbling near to the right side, trying to reach to one of the forward of his team.<p>

"Gouenji!" Handa quickly passed the ball to Gouenji as running toward their opponent's goalpost.

"Handa passed the ball to Gouenji!" reported Commander.

"Chi!" Gouenji made a quick pass to Chiaki who was surprised by his action "Pass your feeling!"

Chiaki smiled; did what she's been told: jumped into the air with the ball in her leg then shoot.

"Super Boom!"

With the last goal making win for Raimon! Raimon shouted of happiness, hugging each other as a way to say good job to everyone who have played very well.

"Congrats" Usagi congratulated her opponent and her best friend.

"Thank you Usagi-chan, it was fun, right?" A cheerful smile crept into Chiaki's face.

"Yeah..." Usagi agreed, giving small glance at Raimon who were celebrating with each other.

"That was amazing~" complimented Haruka. "Wish I could play football~" Haruka daydreamed of playing football.

"You will be complaining all day about it" stated Usagi.

"I wouldn't!" protested Haruka.

"You will" retorted Usagi. As watching them arguing each other, Chiaki have decided to use this moment to tell them the reason of that betray match.

"Haruka-chan Usagi-chan..." Chiaki called their name which caused two arguing girls stopped arguing; watched Chiaki to build up all of her courage that will soon came out at once. "I know t-"

"Chi, we knew about it" Usagi interpreted her in blink of a eye.

"Huh?" Chiaki tilted her head to the side, confused by it.

"You've been threaten by a man, right?" Haruka cleared her confusion.

"You noticed, huh?" Silently admitted her defeat, Chiaki gave a small smile to them.

"Of course, it's our job to know everything" Haruka proud herself - a sign of no need to worry about it

"You should have told us, we could figure a plan" Usagi smacked Chiaki's head painfully.

"I knew that but still I betray you and everyone" Chiaki smoothed the spot of where Usagi hit her head, gazing to the ground still feeling sad.

"Chi-chan, none of this is your fault everyone would do that" Haruka held Chiaki's hand, giving her gentle smile as wanting to cross the message that it's not her fault.

"Even so, I still have betrayed everyone without telling them that-" Chiaki been interrupted by Usagi.

"We trust you, we know that you would never do that" Usagi reassuring her.

"Yeah, I mean no matter what you do we know you got reason for it" Haruka smiled, making extra assuring to her. "That sound cheesy you know" Haruka teased Usagi.

"Shut up!" Usagi got embarrassed by her teasing.

As watching them talking to each other (Usagi shouted also Haruka teasing) Chiaki laughed, seeing that everything will be all right.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

"I'm Nakamoto Usagi..." Usagi introduction herself coolly to everyone in her class.

"EHHHH!" shouted Endou, very shocked.

It was shocking news. Having Nakamoto Usagi who had lost against Raimon team yesterday, was now here as Raimon student!

"You knew this was going to happened" Gouenji looked at Chiaki.

"Yes... But I never expected her to transfer so quick..." answered Chiaki, watching Endou quietly sitting down back to his seat as closely been watched by Usagi's frighten glare.

* * *

><p>The team was inside the club, surrounding Usagi who was sitting on the chair with her right cheek rested on palm of her hand held by the elbow that is on the table.<p>

"So why did you just suddenly swap school?" Endou questioned Usagi.

"They were whining baby, annoying, show-off, pathetic..." Usagi so on, making a huge list of insults about her old team members. Which lately on, made the team to be depressed by the insults, one by one.

"You already said too much" Aki told her, finally made her stop speaking her reasons before them really goes into deep depression.

"Never did say I was going say nice words" stated Usagi, harshly.

"Like I expected" Chiaki sweat-dropped at her comment, with full known about her.

"Everyone! Let's go play football!" Endou head started to the football pitch, wanting to play football along everyone else who also feel the same way.

"As always Pathetic Football Obsession" Usagi crossed her arm, commenting on Endou's enthusiasm for football. Chiaki giggled at her comment, as a way to show she agree with it.

"Now we all together again" Haruka appeared behind them surprisingly, hugging the two girls.

"Yeah" Chiaki nodded, overjoyed.

"Guess so" Usagi also joyed as well masked under her emotionless face.

"Yahoo~" Haruka cheered joyfully, very happy that them are back together as trio.

"Huh? Again? What do you mean by that?" Domon who overheard their conversion.

"We are childhood friends, didn't you know?"

"Ehh?!" everyone were shocked to hear that news!

"That's explain why you know so much about her" said Shishido.

"Yeah, we been together for long time so we know everything about us"

"Wonder it was right choice to join this team" Usagi wondering if she have made good choice of making that decision, causing Endou get mad at her.

"You have nothing to worry" Gouenji looked over at Chiaki, smiling at her.

"Yeah, thank you Gouenji-kun" Chiaki gave a sincere smile, truly appreciate things he have done for her.

"Do I see love~" Haruka snicker, watching couple that were having moment. Gouenji blushed, looking away.

"Huh?" Chiaki blinked; Gouenji puzzled by her reaction to it.

"She's oblivious about love just like En-kun" Haruka informed him.

"Ehh?!" Once again, everyone were shocked.

"This will be truth challenge for you" commented Kidou, staring at Gouenji.

"Yeah" Gouenji face-palmed himself, feeling a bit courage by hearing that news. However, it doesn't mean he will simply give up. There is still chance for him able to get his crush to fall for him - 100% determinate.


End file.
